


Warriors

by SparklyWarlock



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: BAMF Lindsay, F/M, Human!Edgar, King Geoff, Mad King Ryan, Mage!Lindsay, king AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-04
Updated: 2014-10-04
Packaged: 2018-02-19 19:40:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2400518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SparklyWarlock/pseuds/SparklyWarlock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In youth, you'd lay... awake at night and scheme<br/>Of all the things that you would change, <br/>But it was just a dream.<br/>--<br/>Gavin lay awake, unable to sleep. The traumatic events of the night previous replayed in his mind, haunting his thoughts. The night of his coronation was running smoothly, it was the perfect night. That was until the Vagabond King arrived.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warriors

_As a child, you would wait, and watch from far away,_  
 _But you always knew that you'd be the one_  
 _To work while they all play._

A young brunette sat staring out of a window at the vast field below. His green eyes focussing on a pair engaged in an intense sparring match. Both males wore glasses; the one with auburn hair was dealing heavy but powerful blows with the diamond sword that was clutched in his hand. Mogar, he was commonly known as, was the Captain of the Guard. His opponent, the one with the black hair, was known simply as the Knight of the Rose, dodged the heavy attacks with strategically planned defences. 

The boy yearned to be in the field with them, instead of cooped up in his chambers within the castle. He yearned to sit next to red headed sorceress who was watching the boys spar. The girl was dressed in a black robe adorned by vibrant red feathers that matched both her hair and the ones decorating her husband’s bear skin armour. This girl, Lindsay, was married to the Captain of the Guard and the most powerful mage in the Ramsey Kingdom.

“Prince Gavin.”

The deep voice from behind Gavin spoke up, startling the young prince, causing him to topple out of his chair onto the floor.

“You and I both know that if your coronation was not soon, King Geoff would not be so insistent on your study.” The Royal Advisor spoke with sympathy.

“I know Jack, I just wish I wasn’t stuck in this room,” the Prince sighed as he righted himself. Jack nodded in sympathy, and turned to walk away, but stopped mid stride.

“Since your coronation is rapidly approaching I could talk to the King about letting you improve your skills in combat, seeing as this is a dangerous time. The Vagabond King from the Haywood Kingdom is attending your coronation, and we all know that we can’t trust him.” Jack spoke up from his thoughts.

Gavin let out an un-princely squawk.

“Thank you Jack, that’d be top.” He yelled as he returned to watching the two men spar.

_In youth, you'd lay... awake at night and scheme_  
 _Of all the things that you would change,_  
 _But it was just a dream._

Gavin lay awake, unable to sleep. The traumatic events of the night previous replayed in his mind, haunting his thoughts. The night of his coronation was running smoothly, it was the perfect night. That was until the Vagabond King arrived.

\--

The Vagabond had arrived with his Captain of the Guard, Edgar, by his side. It was seemingly peaceful. Seemingly being the key word. As the Vagabond approached King Geoff, the rival king’s men were approaching Ramsey’s own.

The flames of the candlelit court flickered out, which the Vagabond used as an opportunity to take the King into his grasp. The court once again was brightened as the Vagabond’s mage, Kerry, incapacitated Ramsey’s own mages.

The Vagabond had King Geoff held with a sword to his throat. The sword was crafted out of diamonds, and was engulfed with a shimmering blue flame. Legend states that the Vagabond’s sword was forged by the most powerful mage within Achievevalia.

“This is your king.” The Vagabond’s deep voice rumbled as he laughed, “The Original. The Creator. The First King. The Scion of Achievevalia. He may hold all those pretty titles,but he’s still simply just a drunken fool. Let’s not start on his heir, more of a court jester than a prince. Not worthy to rule this kingdom.” His blade pressed into Geoff’s throat causing the crimson red blood to bubble under the sword. 

The court was eerily silent. Gavin watched on in horror struggling against the restrains on his arms and neck to run to the man who he saw as a father figure. Geoff’s laugh resounded in the silence.

“You won’t do it. You’re too weak.” He spat at the Vagabond. The Vagabond’s face contorted in anger as he pulled his arm back, successfully slitting the king’s throat. The Prince’s eyes screwed shut as the body of his mentor hit the ground in a lifeless heat. The Vagabond cackled as he grasped the golden crown in bloodied hands. 

“THE TIME OF THE VAGABOND IS NOW. THIS IS THE BIRTH OF A NEW ERA. THE REIGN OF KING HAYWOOD HAS BEGUN.” King Haywood yelled to the court. “Send the Prince to the dungeons, bring the mage to me.” He told Edgar as he sat on the golden throne.

\--

Gavin rolled over in the bed in the dungeon, his eyes heavy. When sleep finally overcame the prince, he dreamt of his life as king and the murder of the Vagabond.

_Here we are, don't turn away now._  
 _We are the Warriors that built this town._

Michael was raised a warrior, he simply couldn’t let the Vagabond destroy the kingdom he helped build. The former captain of the guard paced the room in frustration. The king already had Michael at his weakest point, he had Lindsay. Michael clenched his fists and punched at the cobblestone wall.

“Michael. Calm Down.” A voice spoke up from beside him.

“HOW CAN I STAY CALM RAY? THEY HAVE LINDSAY.” Michael yelled at the former knight. Ray sighed and slumped against the wall.

“We’ll revolt, we’ll rescue her and Gavin can take his rightful place on the throne of Hunteria.” Ray assured him, before turning to crowd of civilians who had gathered. “Citizens of Hunteria, our king was murdered in cold blood, and our prince wrongfully imprisoned. The Vagabond King, this Mad King, is tearing down our kingdom, he’s turning our people into mindless soldiers otherwise endure threats of death.”

“Mothers, fathers, brothers, sisters, husbands, and wives are being taken from us for his own sick fun. My own wife is currently a victim to his sick ways. We need to take a stand, eradicate him and return our prince back to his throne.” Michael yelled to the audience, smiling at the loud shouts of agreement.

“We need to gather any and all weapons. Iron, gold, diamond, something built to endure. This is going to be a war, but the Mad King needs to die. To saves our lives we must sacrifice others. Blood for blood.”

“We need to be combat ready. We will train those who are not and we will strike in a week’s time.”

Michael looked to the dark sky and closed his eyes.

“I’m coming for you Lindsay.”

_Here we are, don't turn away now._  
 _We are the Warriors that built this town from dust._

Lindsay was born a fighter, honing her powers as a mage at a young age to protect herself from the horrors of this world. When she met Michael, she didn’t feel the need to use her magic as much, as he made her feel safe. Lindsay was the most powerful sorceress in all of Hunteria, god damn it, she will not be a weak little doll in the clutches of the Mad King. She will escape. For Michael.

A knock at the door of the heavily guarded chambers startled her. Jack, the new royal advisor to King Haywood, entered the room, making a point of shutting the door behind him.

“I bring word from Mogar,” he mutters quietly to the girl, who gasps in return. “Him and Ray have gathered an army and are planning to strike in a week’s time. Return Prince Gavin to his rightful place. So anything you were planning to do, wait until the night of the siege.”

“What about you Jack?”

“What about me?”

“What are you going to do?”

“Lindsay? I’m going to fight.”

As Jack left the room, Lindsay looked to the sky through the window, before shutting her eyes.

“I’ll be waiting Michael.”

_The time will come, when you will have to rise_  
 _Above the best and prove yourself_  
 _Your spirit never dies._

Michael quietly drew his sword, one of which he’d been keeping for a situation like this, crafted from diamonds and enchanted by Lindsay. The enchantment shimmered around the sword, like a dancing fire.

Ray followed drawing his own diamond sword, embellished with its own enchantment. The infamous rose was gripped between the intricate details of the white mask he wore.

Side by side, Michael and Ray made a start to the dungeons, slaughtering any and all who got in their way. They had a mission; get to Gavin.

\--

Lindsay, upon hearing the tell-tale sounds of battle, ignited a flame which soon engulfed her whole body. Her body pulsed with her magic. The flames followed her across the floor as a burst of magic escape from her palms, burning the door –and guards- in front of her.

\--

Michael and Ray approached the dungeon which confined the prince.

“Watch my back Ray! I’ll pick the lock.” Michael yelled to his friend, who made a noise of acknowledgement in return.

“Micool! You can’t pick the lock, it’s enchanted.” Gavin squawked to his friend, over the blaring sounds of battle.

“WE NEED TO GET YOU OUT GAVIN.” Michael shouted back to the Prince, aggressively pulling on the lock.

“I’ll help you, if you help me!” Lindsay screeched as she glided into the dungeon, body still alight. Kerry followed her moments later. Michael jumped at the sound of his love’s voice.

“I’ll handle him Linds, you handle the lock. RAY I’LL NEED A LITTLE HELP HERE.” Mogar shouted as Kerry advanced on him, hands sparking with magic.

Lindsay by passed the lock and grabbed a hold of the iron bar trapping the prince, slowly the iron melted beneath the enchantress’ hands, and the prince was free.

“VAV,” Ray shouted throwing him a bag that contained a quiver full of arrows and an enchanted bow. Legends say that the heir to Hunteria is the descendant of the fabled archer Mark of House Nutt.

“Go find Ryan, we’ll handle Kerry.”

“Got it!” With bow in hand, Gavin ran from the room.

“Well, well, look who escaped,” A deep voice rumbled from behind Gavin. Gavin slowly turned, his creeper scale armour glittering in the harsh candlelight, to come face to face with the Vagabond’s Captain of the Guard. Edgar.

The burly Captain of the Guard had a sword in both hands; diamond infused with fragments of gold. He swung at the Prince, but Gavin had rolled out of the reach of the swords blade in favour for scaling the marble decorative columns and perching on top.

Gavin drew an arrow from the quiver, and set it in his bow. As the arrow came in contact with the wood of the bow, the head of the arrow instantly ignited with a flame.

“Flame arrows? Nice.” Gavin muttered to himself as he drew the string back, charging his shot. Gavin focussed his eye on Edgar’s moving form, running calculations through his head before he let the arrow fly.

The arrow sailed then pierced through Edgar’s shoulder, setting his clothes alight. Edgar’s eyes widened and he started to panic; his movements became sluggish as the flames came into contact with skin. He threw down his sword, to rip off his armour and the clothes he had underneath, to stop the spread of the flame.

Gavin smirked and jumped off the marble column, rolling as he hit the ground. In the act to save his own life, Edgar had just made himself more vulnerable to Gavin.

Edgar seeing the Prince quickly grasped his sword and spun. The sharp blade of the sword caught Gavin, creating a deep gash in the soft flesh of his cheek leading down to the rougher skin of his neck. Blood spilled out of the wound and onto the cobblestone floor.

Edgar went to strike Gavin again, but the young Prince caught the knight’s wrist in his left hand, as he swung the arrow clutched in right hand towards Edgar’s neck. The arrow collided with the skin and sunk deeply through muscle.

Edgar’s hands flew to his neck to stop the pouring blood. The diamond and gold infused blades dropping to the ground, followed by their master’s body. Gavin stood back and clutched his side, where Edgar had clipped him when he had stabbed him in the neck.

The blood leaked through his fingers from the wound on his side, the prince grit his teeth as he reached out to grab one of the diamond and gold infused blades. He removed the green scarf that wrapped around neck, and wrapped it tightly around his waist to stop the bleeding.

This was it. Time to find the Vagabond.

_Farewell, I've gone to take my throne above_  
 _But don't weep for me, cause this will be_  
 _The labour of my love._

Ryan sat on the golden throne of Hunteria, golden crown of thorns imbedded with rubies sat upon his head. The Vagabond king was listening to the sounds of battle from outside the castle, he smiled to himself. The prince was coming, and the king was ready. His diamond sword sat peacefully on his lap, the blue flame dancing on the blade. His eyes watched the doors for the arrival of the prince. 

When Gavin entered the court, it was dark with spots of lights from the ongoing fires outside the castle. The Prince spotted the King sitting in the dark, face illuminated by the blue flame of his sword. The madness usually hidden beneath piercing blue eyes is revealed by blue flame of the enchantment.

“VAGABOND!” Gavin yelled; the diamond and gold infused blade clutched in his hands. Ryan chuckled as he walked down the steps on the throne towards the Prince, sword ready. The men stared each other down, daring the other to strike.

Gavin was the first to make a move, aiming his sword to meet Ryan’s body. Ryan quickly dodged and swung his own sword at the younger male. Gavin dropped to the ground and rolled away, quickly drawing his bow and shooting arrows at the maddened king.

Ryan narrowly dodged the incoming arrows. One arrow clipped his robes, setting them alight.

“Fight me like a warrior you fool.” The King yelled to the younger royal, unclipping his robe and throwing it to the side, flipping his sword in his hand.

Gavin wiped the sweat from his forehead, sword clutched in his hand as he picked himself up from his position on the floor. The swords clashed against each other in furious attacks. Both the king and prince played dirty aiming for each other’s weak points.

Gavin saw an opportunity, a place where Ryan frequently did not protect. Gavin willed all his strength into this final blow. The sword collided with Ryan’s side, the jagged edges tearing at skin and muscle.

The Mad King gasped, blood spilling from his mouth. Ryan dropped to his knees, in front of Gavin, which unveiled a weak spot on the Prince. Using the last of his strength, the weak king raised his sword and drove it through Gavin’s stomach.

The pain didn’t hit Gavin until moments later, when he fell to the ground. He refused to die and abandon his people. Gavin held the sword, searing pain ripping through his body as he made a stand.

‘Must make it to the throne.’ Gavin thought, as he neared the golden throne. As he reached his throne, Gavin’s body gave out, causing him to slump against the golden block. The gold soon became stained with red.

The Mad King was dead.

So was the Prince.

_Here we are, don't turn away now._  
 _We are the Warriors that built this town._

Michael, Ray, Lindsay and Jack entered the throne room soon after the battle ended with the news that the Mad King was dead. Upon entering Michael rushed to the body of the Vagabond.

“You did it boi!” Michael yelled triumphantly.

“Michael‽” Lindsay called to her husband; he turned to face her and paled. In his wife’s arms laid the body of the Prince. His best friend… was dead?

“No! This was not how it was supposed to be.” Michael screamed to the heavens, as he approached the lifeless body of his best friend. “You were supposed to live and rule us.”

Tears started to slip down the face of the fierce warrior. Lindsay turned to comfort her husband, and wrapped him in a hug, her own face stained with tears.

\---

The funeral for the Prince was held a week after the battle. His creeper skin armour lay above the black casket with green trimming, the royal colours of Hunteria. Michael stood in front of the citizens of Hunteria.

“Our Prince would have ruled us into a peaceful future. He may have been foolish at times, but the man was an intellectual genius. He was my best friend, and I can only hope his legacy will live on in the citizens of Hunteria. Long live Prince… No, King Gavin.”

_Here we are, don't turn away now._  
 _We are the warriors that built this town from dust._

“A month has passed since the battle between Prince Gavin and King Haywood. This kingdom has had time to rebuild itself with the help of our own Mogar, and his wife Lindsay. Today we are here to crown a new King, one to help Hunteria to a better future.” Jack announced to the citizens of Hunteria who had gathered in the castle’s throne room.

“Michael and Lindsay Jones, will you solemnly promise and swear to govern the people of this Kingdom of Hunteria, and the dominions thereto belonging, according to their respective laws and customs?”

“I solemnly promise so to do.” Michael and Lindsay spoke in unison

“Will you to your power cause Law and Justice, in Mercy, to be executed in all your judgements?” Jack continued.

“I will.” Michael and Lindsay say before addressing the citizens. “The things which I have here before promised, I will perform and keep.”

The citizens of Hunteria cheer as the golden crowns are placed upon the heads of the new King and Queen of Hunteria.

Michael looked over to the portrait of Gavin that hung within the throne room.

“I’m going to make you proud.”

_Here we are, don't turn away now._  
 _We are the Warriors that built this town._

True to their word, Michael and Lindsay ruled Hunteria for many years leading it into a better future. They led with Jack by their side as their royal advisor, and Ray as the Captain of the Guard.

Finally it came the time for their heir to take over the crown. Michael and Lindsay watched in pride as their son was crowned king.

“Long Live King Gavin!”

_Here we are, don't turn away now._  
 _We are the warriors that built this town from dust._

 

**Author's Note:**

> The song in the story is Warriors by Imagine Dragons
> 
> Feedback is welcome ^.^
> 
> Also the Coronation Oath is the 1937 English Coronation Oath.


End file.
